


Dancing in the dark

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Snufmin Week 2019, the boys are cheesy okay, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: We're back with day 3 of Snufmin week babes





	Dancing in the dark

The fire’s gentle crackle and the quiet crickets were the only sounds filling the night. Snufkin was secure in Moomin’s arms, head resting on his soft shoulder as they swayed together. 

The two had been spending the night together, sharing stories and talking until the sunset arrived. Moomin knew he would have to return home soon, but he had wanted to find a way to spend a little extra time with Snufkin.  
“Dance with me.” Moomin requested. And so he did.

Now the two were twirling together slowly beneath the twinkling stars. A few fireflies circled around them as they danced. The two could have been dancing for hours, but Moomin yawned and Snufkin softly told him that he should go to bed.  
Reluctantly, the two parted. They gave each other one last kiss before Moomintroll started home and Snufkin crawled into his tent, a wide smile on his face.


End file.
